Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some known architectural covering assemblies include a flexible covering such as fabric coupled to a rotatable roller that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. A drive mechanism enables a user to raise and lower the flexible covering by rolling the covering onto or off of the rotatable roller. To avoid snaring or jamming of the covering and/or the drive mechanism, some known covering assemblies include positive stops located at the lower corners of the flexible covering. These stops engage respective stops on the headrail or end caps in which the rotatable roller is coupled to provide a physical limit to the raised position of the covering and to prevent the covering from being over wound on to the rail. Additionally, some coverings have included a single stop in the headrail and/or within the rotatable rail itself to provide a limit on the lowered position of the covering. The positive stops on the lower corners of the flexible material can be effective, but some consumers do not like their appearance.